Thinking of You
by LynstHolin
Summary: Lily Evans/Lucius Malfoy   On the day he marries Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy can't stop thinking about Lily Evans.


Warnings: lots of suggestiveness, mild language.

This was written for a contest on deviantART.

...

Flashbulbs popped. Little girls in fluffy pastel dresses threw flower petals. Lucius smiled and took his bride's arm, helping her into the carriage that would take them from the church to the reception. He went to sit across from Narcissa, but she pulled him down beside her and he landed on the skirt of her gown, making her crinolines crunch. Her bare arms were like flawless alabaster. The sight of them made him long for other arms, ones that were just as pale, but dusted generously with red-brown freckles.

_Lucius looked up from the papers he was stamping. Merlin, what a dull, depressing job he had, but his father would have his head if he quit. "The new summer girls are here! I'll have one of the ginger," leered his cubicle mate. Two cute teenagers in pink aprons pushed a cart laden with cups and and a huge jug of lemonade. _

_The ginger girl looked very familiar. She stopped at Lucius' desk, and her face pinkened when she looked at him. "Would-would you like some?" Her eyes darted from his face to the floor, but her smile was wide and genuine._

_The girl was lovely. The sundress she had on under the apron was printed with a pattern of little red apples. She herself was like a ripe apple hanging on the branch ready for plucking with her shiny, waist-length hair, her perfect skin, and her high, full breasts. "I'll take a cup. Do I know you from somewhere?" Lucius asked._

_"We were at school together. Only for a year, though. I was just a kid." The girl seemed a little breathless. Lucius noted her name-tag: Lily._

_"You fancied me bit, didn't you?" Lucius blurted out. was rather blunt._

_Lily turned bright red. "A little. It was silly, I know. You were so much older than me." The other girl working the cart called Lily impatiently. "I have to go."_

_"You going to climb on that?" Lucius' cubicle mate asked._

_"She's sixteen at most, and I'm twenty-four. That wouldn't be appropriate," Lucius sniffed._

_"Take the stick out of your arse, Malfoy."_

The carriage stopped in front of the hotel where the reception was being held. Lucius could hear joking about whether or not it was safe to open the door. "The carriage isn't rocking, so it must be all right!" someone said. Narcissa gave him a rather strained smile.

"Shall we?" Lucius asked. He helped Narcissa down, and they walked along a red carpet to the reception hall, where their friends and families awaited them.

_Lily smelled like candy. She'd dressed for the Ministry's end-of-summer party in a red dress that left her shoulders and arms bare, and Lucius couldn't stop touching that velvety skin, even though he knew it was wrong. She was too young for him. But, oh, Merlin, she tasted like candy, too. They were behind a tree in a court-yard, hidden from the other party-goers, and they were both giddy from alcohol and dancing. Her lips opened up under his, and they were down on the ground, not caring about the grass-stains on their clothes and the leaves in their hair. Lily cried out, clutching at his back, and Lucius knew she was the one, for always and forever._

Why Narcissa had insisted on this hotel, Lucius didn't knpw. He excused himself for a moment, and stood in the court-yard where he'd taken Lily's virginity. He couldn't suppress a stab of vicious happiness at knowing that he'd stolen that from James Potter; James might have Lily for the rest of her life, but Lucius had had her first.

The door burst open. "Lucius! Is it too late?" It was Lily, pink and breathless.

"Never," Lucius said, "It will never be too late." He held his arms out, and Lily walked into them.

"Lucius, what are you doing?" Narcissa scolded from the doorway, rousing him from his daydream. His stupid, puerile, impossible daydream. His bride looked lovely in ice-blue satin, but there was a chilliness to her. To be honest, her pale blond hair could never compare to vivid red. Her pale blue eyes could never rivet him the way emerald-green ones did. Her slim figure only made him miss Lily's curves. He made the corners of his mouth curl up, but it wasn't really a smile.

_"Lucius," Lily giggled, "Let me finish lighting the fire."_

_"We don't need a fire," Lucius said huskily as he burrowed up her wool skirt, pulling at her tights._

_"It's the middle of winter! It's cold!"_

_"I've got you to keep me warm," Lucius growled as he pushed her down onto the hearth-side rug. He'd snuck her into the Manor while his father was away, and the feeling of doing something forbidden with a girl his father would never approve of was, well, getting him extremely turned on. The room was cold and dank, but the way his blood rushed through his veins at the sight of Lily with her skirt up around her waist warmed him far more than any fire could. _

Dinner was over, and it was time for the first dance. The orchestra played Narcissa's selection, a romantic big band selection from the Thirties. Lucius acquitted himself well, gracefully steering his bride along the dance floor. "Such a handsome couple," he heard countless times. Yes, they did look good together in pictures.

_Lily shook the front page of the Pureblood Weekly Clarion at Lucius. "This-this trash! It's horrible!"_

_"It was my father that wrote that, not me," Lucius said._

_"No wonder you hide me from him. You're ashamed to be seen with a Mudblood, arent you? Aren't you?"_

_"No! That's not it at all!"_

_Lily lifted her chin. "Then introduce me to your father."_

_"I can't do that, Lily! You don't know my father."_

_Lily grabbed her coat. "I'm leaving. Don't contact me until you grow a backbone."_

As the night went on, there were speculative leers as guests wondered how long it would be until the newlyweds couldn't control themselves any longer and would have to retire to their hotel room to work on making the next Malfoy heir. Narcissa was a bit heavy-eyed and giggly from champagne, and she was pressing very close to him. "Let's go upstairs," she breathed into Lucius' ear.

_"Why him, you ask?" _

_It was another Ministry event. Lily was wearing a green moire gown that made her hair and eyes look even more vivid. The man-BOY-at her side was James Potter. Lucius knew that he should stay away from Lily, but after a few drinks he couldn't help himself."Yes. What has he got that I don't? My family has more money. I'm better looking." He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "He cannot be a better lover. I make you scream."_

_Lily twisted away from him. "He's a Pureblood who isn't ashamed to be seen with this MUDBLOOD," she shouted._

_"Keep your voice down," Lucius gritted out from between his teeth as he looked around to see if anyone had overheard._

_"That's PRECISELY it." Lily turned away, then looked back over her shoulder. "There's plenty of fish in the Pure Blood sea, as long as you don't mind marrying a cousin. Leave me alone." _

_"Is he bothering you?" James Potter was there, putting his arm around Lily and giving Lucius the stink-eye. _

_"He's no one," Lily said indifferently._

_It burned, it burned._

Lucius closed his eyes, trying to conjure up the candy taste of Lily's mouth, the sweet scent of her skin. As he lay with his wife, he remembered what it was like making love to Lily while he looked into those beautiful green eyes, seeing the way she reacted to every move he made. The way he was in her eyes the way she was in his. Lucius would never be able to not compare his wife to Lily, never. The fresh Dark Mark burned on his arm, reminding him that Lily was a mistake, an impossibility, the heaven he could never have.


End file.
